La Noche más Larga
by katneko
Summary: Después de los acontecimientos en Good Bye Stranger Dean trata de recobrase de los sentimientos que fueron expuestos dentro de la cripta y los que significan para su relación con Castiel. Dean y Cas tiene una conversación honesta de lo que significan el uno para el otro y lo de que esperan que el futuro traiga.


-¿Cómo te sientes, Dean?

Dean pensó que si alguien más volvía a preguntarle cómo se sentía durante el resto de su vida, iba a gritar. Tenía la impresión de que su vida no era más que una eterna sucesión de personas preguntándole cómo se sentía. ¿Qué querían saber exactamente? ¿Lo roto que estaba por dentro o lo asustado y cansado?

Al levantar la mirada vio el semblante preocupado de su hermano Sam.

-Estoy bien- finalmente dijo.

Sam, desde el otro extremo del sillón, frunció el ceño. Su típica expresión cuando sabía que Dean le ocultaba algo o no estaba siendo del todo sincero.

-Ajá-dijo-entonces la tal Naomi ha estado controlando a Cas desde que este regreso del purgatorio. Dean asintió distraídamente.

-Y- continuo Sam- ¿Además dijo que debe proteger la Tableta de los Ángeles no sólo del cielo sino también de nosotros?

-Dijo que de mí solamente

-¿Disculpa?

-Que no nos mencionó a los dos. Debe proteger la Tableta de mí- repitió Dean visiblemente irritado-¿Cuántas veces debo repetir esta historia? Sam aclaró su garganta antes de continuar:

-Entiendo-dijo, pero Dean estaba seguro que no era así. Cómo podía Sam entender algo que ni él mismo comprendía.

-Así que Cas te atacó estando bajo el control de Naomi- No era una pregunta, Sam simplemente estaba repitiendo la historia que Dean le había contado, tratando de hallarle sentido-Estuvo a punto de matarte, ¿Por qué crees que se detuvo, que rompió el control que Naomi tenía sobre él?

-_Te amo-_el recuerdo vino a su memoria súbitamente. Había días en los que Dean no estaba seguro de realmente haber dicho esas palabras- _Cas, este no eres tú, sé que estas allí dentro. Sé que puedes escucharme. Somos familia, te necesitamos, yo te necesito…te amo…_

¿Dean?- La voz de Sam lo trajo de vuelta al presente

-Te lo juro Sammy, si vuelves a preguntarme una vez más si estoy bien, te parto la cara-lo amenazó Dean no enteramente en broma. Sam sonrió ligeramente levantándose para sentarse frente a Dean en la pequeña mesita de centro que adornaba la mini sala del cuarto del hotel de mala muerte donde se estaban hospedando.

-Sabes, mientras esperaba que tú y Cas encontrarán la Tableta le conté a Meg sobre Amelia- Dijo Sam. Dean torció los ojos.

- Estamos a punto de tener un momento de chicas, ¿verdad? Dean trató de sonar burlón pero su broma sonó vacía en sus propios oídos. Patética.

- Lo que quiero decir, Dean, es que hablar con alguien sobre lo que pasó con Amelia puede no haber arreglado las cosas entre nosotros pero sin duda me hizo sentir mejor. Algo que no sabía necesitaba hasta que hable de ello con Meg. Dean respiró profundamente y Sam se dio cuenta de que lo que sea que había pasado entre su hermano y el ángel, Dean no estaba listo para discutirlo.

-Cuando estés listo, estaré aquí- dijo Sam poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

Dean se despertó sintiéndose algo mareado, no estaba solo sino que a su lado podía distinguirse claramente la figura de una joven mujer. Después de su conversación con Sam, Dean había sentido la necesidad de tomar aire fresco y alejarse un poco de su hermano menor por lo tanto había terminado en la única taberna de aquel pueblo. Apenas hubo besado a la chica que ahora era su compañera de cama, Dean se dio cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error pero la joven era tan bella y seducirla había sido tan fácil que no pudo evitarlo. Además sabía que pasar el rato con esta completa desconocida lo ayudaría a sacar a Cas y todo el asunto de las Tabletas de su mente. El truco funcionó por un rato, pero ahora estaba despierto y sobrio y en la cama con una mujer a la que no deseaba en lo absoluto.

Dean se incorporó lentamente, para no despertar a la mujer, sentándose en la cama. Su plan era pagar el cuarto por el resto de la noche y marcharse pero cuando levanto la vista una figura conocida se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana del cuarto del motel.

-Cas- dijo Dean sorprendido y volteándose para mirar a la chica que estaba en su cama pensando en si debía tratar de darle explicaciones a Cas. Algo en el modo en que Castiel lo estaba mirando le dijo que las explicaciones eran innecesarias.

-Hola Dean-el tono de voz del ángel no revelaba nada y por un momento Dean se perdió en el azul de sus ojos.

Castiel no sabía que era lo que lo había llevado a visitar a Dean esa noche, pero allí estaba viéndolo dormir en los brazos de otra persona, una joven mujer que probablemente era una desconocida que no significaba nada para el cazador. Cas podía distinguir claramente la figura de la mujer que era todas largas y definidas piernas, su cabeza llena de hermosos rizos castaños y labios suaves pintados de rojo. Por un momento los labios de la mujer le recordaron a los de otra, solo que esta otra no era una mujer, sino simplemente el disfraz, el traje de carne de algo mucho más oscuro y peligroso. Pero a pesar de encontrarse en lados opuestos de la balanza Castiel había sentido curiosidad por Meg y lamentaba que esta no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de cumplir su promesa de ordenar pizza y sacudir un poco los muebles. Castiel no estaba seguro ahora de haber realmente entendido lo que el demonio quería decir pero en ese momento había sonado como lo correcto.

Su atención volvió a concentrarse en Dean, sus facciones afligidas aún mientras dormía pero a pesar de eso tan atractivas. Castiel no podía dejar de pensar en que su padre no escatimó en nada cuando creó a este humano y sin embargo eran las fallas y errores tan propios de los hombres lo que convertían a Dean en perfecto ante los ojos de Castiel.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Cas?-Dean se sorprendió de lo serena que sonaba su voz. Castiel dio varios pasos hacia adelante hasta quedar frente a la cama donde yacía Dean. Por un extraño motivo la proximidad entre Castiel y la joven desconocida lo hacían sentirse incomodo así que instintivamente volvió a voltearse para observar a la joven, pensando en si sonaría realmente estúpido el decir que la escena no era lo que parecía, pero al voltearse se percató de que la mujer ya no estaba. Dean se encontraba solo en la cama. Frunció el ceño contrariado al darse de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

-Esto es un sueño-dijo. Castiel asintió lentamente.

¿Dónde estás, Cas?

-Sabes que no puedo decirte mi locación. Lo siento Dean.

Dean empezó a reírse por lo bajo, era eso o empezar a halarse los cabellos de la frustración o peor aún tratar de darle una paliza a un Ángel del Señor. El recuerdo de que como le había ido la última vez que lo intentó aún fresco en su memoria.

-¡Ah sí, ahora lo recuerdo debes proteger esa estúpida Tableta de mí! ¡Esa es tu nueva misión sagrada! Casi sin darse cuenta Dean había empezado a alzar la voz a medida que hablaba hasta terminar gritando.

-Sé que es difícil de entender pero…

-Difícil de entender, en serio Cas- lo interrumpió Dean- cómo esperas que entienda algo que no te has molestado en explicarme. Deberías pensar mejor tu argumento antes de seguir con esta discusión. Dean le dio la espalda molesto. Cas respiro hondo visiblemente frustrado, las cosas no estaban saliendo como las había imaginado pero cuando algo salía de acuerdo al plan con los Winchester.

-No esa la razón por la que estoy aquí. No vine a discutir la Tableta contigo, proteger la palabra de Dios es mi tarea y mía únicamente.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que no confías en mí ni en Sammy. Somos familia Cas, ¿no te lo dije? Y la familia se apoya entre sí, la familia no se guarda secretos y tampoco huye-Dean había dejado de gritar, se sentía exhausto como nunca antes se había sentido en todos sus años como cazador- Si no estás aquí para decirme que diablos está pasando entonces para que viniste. En algún momento durante la discusión Dean se había puesto de pie y ahora estaba frente a frente con Castiel.

-Necesitaba saber si lo que me dijiste era verdad. Y allí mismo se fueron por la borda las ilusiones de Dean de que el te amo hubiese sido solo un sueño, una alucinación. Le dio la espalda a Castiel totalmente mortificado.

-¿Tú qué crees? Sabes que no mentiría sobre algo como eso-finalmente dijo- Si era todo lo que querías saber creo que ya puedes marcharte. Dean sabía que estaba actuando como un niño pero no podía evitarlo. Quién se creía Cas para invadir sus sueños sólo para saber si Dean había dicho te amo o no.

-Dean…yo…-Castiel parecía luchar para encontrar las palabras que quería decir. Dean se volteo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Háblame- dijo- Tienes que hablarme porque de otro modo no voy a saber. No soy un ángel como tú, no puedo mirarte a nivel subatómico y saber que anda mal contigo, Cas.

-No tuve la oportunidad de contestarte cuando estábamos en la cripta y no quería que mi falta de respuesta a tu declaración te hiciera sacar conclusiones erróneas- Castiel no lo estaba mirando a los ojos, más bien miraba sus manos con intensidad como si las hallara fascinantes.

-Eso que quiere decir, Cas, habla claro- espetó Dean sintiéndose irritado una vez más. A veces era tan difícil hablar con Castiel pero no se habría tratado del ángel si no fuese así.

-Quiero decir, Dean, que siento lo mismo que tú. Yo también te amo. En ese momento Castiel levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. Azul tan profundo como el océano y preocupados y cansados ojos verdes. Dean sintió el repentino impulso de acortar la distancia entre los dos, así que dio varios pasos hacia adelante y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Castiel sintiendo lo rasposo de su incipiente barba.

-Míranos, somos un desastre- Dean dijo suavemente, acercándose hasta hacer chocar sus narices- De todos las criaturas en la creación que no deberían estar juntas, tu y yo encabezamos las lista. Ambos sonrieron ligeramente.

-Ustedes dicen que el Señor trabaja en formas misterio…. Castiel no pudo terminar la frase porque Dean aprovecho ese momento para cerrar toda distancia entre ellos y besarlo. El beso no duró más que unos pocos segundos, no fue más que el suave roce de labios contra labios. Pero aun así fue un beso lleno de promesas y por el momento eso tenía que bastar.

Dean, la Tableta…empezó a decir Castiel pero Dean negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No tienes que explicarme nada- dijo. Castiel lo miro intensamente, sus claros ojos azules brillando en la poca luz de la habitación.

Déjame terminar- dijo el ángel- necesito decirte esto. La Tableta, protegerla es algo que debo hacer…solo. Y no es porque no confíe en ustedes, Dean. Puede que yo te haya sacado del infierno pero fueron Sam y sobretodo tú, quienes me salvaron a mí. Tú me enseñaste lo que es tener voluntad propia y lo que es pertenecer a una familia y nunca podré dejar de agradecértelo. Dean sintió sus mejillas calentarse, nunca había sido muy bueno aceptando cumplidos.

-Basta, esto ya está pareciendo una película de Sandra Bullock-bromeó. Castiel inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de confusión. Obviamente no había entendido esa referencia.

-Olvídalo-desestimó Dean. Castiel se alejó un poco dándole la espalda al cazador.

-Debo irme- dijo- Dean, yo…

-No digas nada- volvió a interrumpirlo Dean- ya habrá tiempo para eso cuando todo haya terminado. Castiel asintió.

-Creo- continuó Dean- que nuestros caminos, el tuyo, el mío y el de Sam nos están llevando al mismo destino y cuando eso pase nos veremos de nuevo Cas. Por un momento Dean pensó en qué lado del conflicto se encontrarían cuando se volvieran a ver, serían enemigos o aliados. Sacudió la cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, nada de eso era importante ahora, ya cruzarían ese puente cuándo llegarán a él y sabía también que llegado el momento ambos tomarían la decisión correcta.

La habitación todavía estaba oscura cuando Dean finalmente despertó, no había señal alguna de Castiel y la mujer desconocida aún yacía a su lado, esta se movió ligeramente cuando Dean se incorporó sentándose en la cama. Sentía un pequeño dolor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza producto de la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido la noche anterior o mejor dicho horas atrás porque todavía no era de día. Dean observo a la joven pensado en que si no se marchaba ya le esperaba una mañana bastante incomoda, así que se levantó de la cama tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y en igual silencio recogió todas sus cosas. Una vez hubo llegado a la puerta se volvió para darle una última mirada a la dulce mujer que había dejado en la cama, después de su conversación con Cas, no podía sentirse culpable de abandonar a esta chica en el medio de la noche y si los hacia no era relevante sólo una de las tantas cosas de las que Dean Winchester se sentía culpable y de esas tenía reservas para toda la vida.

Ya había empezado a aclarar cuando Dean regresó a la habitación que él y Sammy habían alquilado.

¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Sam pero el fuerte olor a cerveza era toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Sam arrugo la cara con desagrado- Estaba preocupado.

-Lo siento, Sam, no fue mi intención preocuparte. Estoy bien. Algo en el tono de voz de Dean hizo que Sam se diera cuenta de que lo último que dijo se refería a la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior. Asintió con la cabeza.

- Vamos- dijo Dean dándole una palmada en la espalda. Sam lo miró confundido- Kevin me mandó un mensaje de texto diciendo que quiere vernos lo antes posible, de seguro se trata de la segunda prueba, ¡ya era hora!

Sam no pudo hacer más nada que volver a asentir confundido y ponerse de pie. Dean parecía de mucho mejor humor que en días anteriores y Sam no sabía si estar aliviado o alarmado.

-¡Hagamos esto!- volvió a decir el mayor de los hermanos- démosle una buena patada en el trasero.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- Sam no pudo evitar volver a preguntar a pesar de arriesgarse a un golpe en rostro como le había advertido Dean. Dean se detuvo a medio camino del Impala.

-Sí- contestó- Anoche vi a Cas- Sam lo miró sorprendido.

¿Y dónde está?- preguntó.

Se fue, pero te contare de camino donde Kevin, ¿ok? Dean se voltea sonriendo de oreja a oreja- Pero sin momentos de chicas, ¿de acuerdo? Sam torció los ojos fingiendo enfado y luego sonrió.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Dean podía ver la luz al final del camino de la que Sam le había hablado y estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo para llegar a ella.

Fin


End file.
